The House of Hades
by cookie monster8U
Summary: The demigods of the prophecy must get to the House of Hades to save their friends from Tartarus , or so they think. The House of Hades could be the answer to saving the world. But at what cost? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction. I've been wanting to do this for a while now, but I never really had the chance. Anyway please review! **

I

Hazel

**Even before they landed, Hazel though Greece was impressive.** There were no monuments, as far as she could tell, but she didn't mind. After Rome, she had enough old stuff for both her lifetimes.

The _Argo II_ was landing in Epirus, were Nico said the House of Hades would be. The scenery was amazing, with canyons and grassy hill as far as she could see. Her half brother on the other hand, did not look so great.

Nico was still awfully pail, and he looked like he hadn't slept since they had rescued him, which was almost a week ago. But of course she couldn't blame him. Every time she tried to fall asleep, the image of Percy and Annabeth falling into Tartarus haunted her.

She had told Leo that there was nothing he could have done about it, and she was being honest. _He _had been up in the _Argo II_, trying to get the Athena Parthenos hooked up to the ship. But she had been down with Percy and Annabeth before they fell. She should have done something, cut the web that Arachne had looped around Annabeth's foot, or gotten someone else to stay with her so that they could have grabbed on and stopped them from falling, or gotten them back to the ship faster. She knew deep down that there was absolutely nothing she could have done, that it was fate. Either that or Gaea was planning some sort of evil plan to get them of track. Probably the second.

She had been so deep in though that she hardly heard Nico walk up behind her "We're about an hour away," he said in a hoarse voice "I can sense death." Nico was great with all things that involved death, were as Hazel was excellent at finding riches under the earth. She use to think that he had got the better end of the deal, but now having seen the fractured look in his eyes due to his time in Tartarus, surrounded by death, she wasn't to sure. "Um...Hazel?"

"Yeah?"

"You're jeweling again." he said, pointing at her feet. Hazel looked down and bit back a curse. There were a dozen diamonds the size of ping-balls around her. She should have been more careful, because when ever her emotions got jumbled, precious stones usually appeared around her. That had been happening a lot lately. She bent down and picked them all up, putting them in her pockets.

"Nico," she asked "do you really think we can do this? Getting Percy and Anabeth out of Tartarus and saving the world."

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well I-I don't know if we can make it. I don't know if _they _can make it." His glance dropped as it did whenever somebody mentioned Percy or Annabeth. After a long pause he finally said "Hazel, we can't give up now, look how far we've gotten. I mean we're in _Greece._" He spread out his hands dramatically "This is the home land of the gods. The House of Hades is close by. We'll get them out, you'll see."

"I just hope you're right." she mumbled."Does Leo know exactly where were we're going?"

"I'm not sure."

"Better check on him, don't want to get of course again." It had happened twice since they left Rome: the first time they had gone the wrong direction and were half way to spain before they reversed track and the second time Leo read the map wrong and they went to the North instead of to the South, so they ended up in Austria. After multiple times trying to ask the locals directions (none of them spoke german) and lots of chocolate, they finally got to Greece. Now they all agreed that somebody else would have to give directions.

" Yeah, don't want that to happen." He went of to the steering wheel where Leo was. Hazel whent looking for somebody else to talk to.

She whent down into the lounge, where Frank, Jason and Piper were on the sofas playing cards. Frank and Piper were arguing about somebody cheating. There chaperon/vegetarian killing machine, coach Hedge was trying to nibble a few of the cards. Jason noticed. He grabbed the card out of his hand, just as coach was about to take a mega-goat bite out of it. "Hey, I was going to eat that!" yelled Hedge as he tried to get it back, but Jason stood up and held the card over his head. Coach jumped up and down trying to get it. It was pointless, as he wasn't even as tall as Hazel. Finally he sat down "fine cupcake, you win." Jason handed the card to Frank. Piper gave Frank a smug look. "See, I told you I didn't have it." Frank grunted and they went back to playing.

This was what they did now to distract themselves, to keep themselves from thinking about Percy and Annabeth, and the doors of death, and the minuscule chance of survival. Some of them played board games, Leo was almost always on deck, talking with Festus, Hedge whacked thing with his baseball bat, and Hazel cleaned the ship. Why? Because cleaning was such an wretched task that it kept her mind of things. Besides, a ship that had six teenagers and a crazed goat in it could use some cleaning. Frank looked up from his cards and saw Hazel staring at them. "Hi Hazel, do you want to play?" He asked

"What are you guys playing?" She walked over and sat down next to Frank

"Crazy eights." He replied

"Oh, I don't know how to play." Frank explained her the rules, with Piper and Jason occasionally chiming in to add things he forgot. Twenty minutes later, she had won three games and was in the lead for the fourth. "I was winning until you came." Jason complained as Hazel put down her last card. "What did you just do?"

"I won." she replied, grinning. Just then Leo burst in, gasping of breath. "Guys, we're under attack!"

**Bah ha ha! Cliff hanger! I think this chapter was a bit short and not very action-ish, but next chapter will be. Who do you think is attacking? What will happen next? Review to find out! ~Toodles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter two. But before I start I want you guys to know that I'll probably be alternating in between the three Romans and Annabeth (maybe Percy). If you think I should add anyone else please leave a comment to let me know. I forgot to add this last time:**

**Disclaimer:**

**Annabeth: Ha,ha! You don't own PJO or HoO**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Annabeth: Admit it, you don't own either **

**Me: I **_**said **_**shut up! *pushes her into Tartarus***

**Rick Riordan: I own both! Now you have to admit it(ha ha ha)**

**Me: *crosses arms* Fine, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

II

Annabeth

**Falling through Tartarus was definitely not Annabeths' definition of fun**, even if she was with Percy. She wasn't quite sure how long it had been since they fell in, but in every myth she had ever read about Tartarus, it took nine days to get to the bottom. Which meant that you would either a) go insane or b)get flattened to a grease spot when you landed.

There were sometimes huge chunks of rock falling from the walls around them, or at least she thought they were rocks. It was really impossible to tell. Tartarus was pitch black, except for the occasional golden-bronze glow of monster dust.

Percy griped tighter onto her hand. She didn't realize she was slipping. She almost thanked him, but caught her self. She shouldn't, or more like couldn't talk. She had tried it once and it felt as if her insides were coming out. Quite frankly, her insides felt like that a lot. Instead she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, though he probably didn't feel it.

She heard a loud groaning sound from the walls around her her breathing started to speed up. Was Tartarus a living thing, or was it just the monsters below screeching, waiting for a delicious demigod snack? Be as it may, falling through Tartarus was not like normal free-falling, which was almost fun. It was like she was falling into an ocean of dread. In each mile the pressure was getting higher, the walls and the space around them getting darker and darker, the air around her almost free of oxygen, making it harder to breathe, and the feeling that she was slowly dyeing getting stronger and more dreadful. For all she knew, she was already dead.

Maybe Gaea had already taken over the world, and this was an eternal punishment for not joining her cause. Perhaps she should just let go of Percy. What did it matter? Suddenly she stiffened. Where were those thoughts coming from? She would never let go of Percy. Not after being separated for six months, not after all they had been through together.

If there was one thing she wanted to let go of, it was the web around her ankle. That was the reason they where in Tartarus. Arachne last words still rang in her ears. _No escape. I go to Tartarus, and you will come too. _It gave her goose bumps to think that a few yard under her, the goddess of spiders was probably clicking her mandibles and coming up with some evil way to wrap them up like giant Christmas presents with her silk.

She heard rock cracking under her. Now over her. The speed at which they where going made it almost impossible to make out what was around them (even if there was light it would have been hard), but occasionally she though she might have seen caves in the walls, with glowing green torches like the ones on the Hades cabin back at camp Half-Blood. Then again it could have just been her over exhausted brain playing tricks on her. She hasn't slept since her last night on the _Argo II, _how long had it been? Four days? Five? It was impossible to tell, Tartarus wasn't the kind of place where you could find a calendar.

A large something, she assumed the stone that had cracked a few seconds ago, when whizzing past her. She held her breath and griped tighter onto Percy's hand. She heard a loud _thump _and she understood what happened an instant before it did. The rock had landed, which meant that they would be landing too. She braced herself and waited for the impact, but none came. Instead her arm skimmed the edge of what must have been a sort of shelf, sticking out of the side. And Arachne had probably swerved out of the way before they hit it. Why she would do that, Annabeth had no idea. Maybe they avoided it by luck, but probably not.

Before she could think to long on that matter they swerved to the side once more, getting dangerously close to the wall. Before she knew it her head hit the wall and she was knocked out cold.

When she awoke she was in a dimly lit corridor. There was something warm slowly trickling down her forehead. She tried reaching up to wipe some blood away, but she found out that her arms where stuck to her body. As she opened her eyes wider and glanced down, she realize that her whole body was cocooned in silvery-white spider webs, leaving just her face clear. A week ago she would be have thought breaking out of spider webs would have been easy. But as it turned out, the silk was sticky and very strong. Besides, her head was throbbing and the flow of blood hadn't t slowed down.

Next to her she heard a loud moan. _Percy_. She nudged him to be quiet, and he responded with a loud "Annabeth! Are you alright?"

"Shh, Percy be quiet!" She whispered. This didn't seem like a good place, or time, to have a chat.

"But where are we? Are we still in Tartarus?" She was wondering along the same lines when the scurrying of multiple legs, followed by what seemed to be two other peoples came into the room. The glow of the green orbs, which was probably what she had seen earlier, did not supply much light. That made it hard to see more them the silhouette of three peoples. The one nearest to her was what seemed to be a giant spider. _Arachne_. The two, one on her left and one on her right, where slightly smaller than her, about human size, and as far as she could tell they had big afros.

"Are they still alive?" The one on her left asked sounding concerned. "You do know that she wants them alive, don't you."

"Of course I know that, you dolt!" snapped Arachne, "I'm going to check." She walked over to them. Annabeth held her breath and froze.

"These blasted lights!" Arachne muttered, them she clapped her hands twice and the green orbs of light brightened. "That's much better."

Annabeth was expecting her to look down at them, check if they where breathing or maybe jab at them with her leg. She did nether of them, instead she beckoned the one that was on her right of the shadows and Annabeth stifled a scream . What she thought was a person was actually a woman with, instead of an afro, had a mound of curling green snakes as hair.

"Stheno! They're alive, sent a message to Gaea, saying that we will have our sacrifices ready very soon." She gave Annabeth a evil grin. "And in the meantime I will take care of our little prisoners." With that, she lifted Annabeth and Percy onto her hairy abdomen and started walking down through the corridors. Every couple meters there was an other corridor leading of, each with more green fiery orbs.

"What do you think this place is?" asked Percy in a barely audible whisper. "Maybe some sort of evil layer for monsters."

"I think you may be right." Annabeth whispered back as Arachne led them down an other dimly lit passage. However, this one opened up into a huge cavern. The ground wasn't even visible from where they where standing, but Arachne walked along a narrow rope bridge that linked onto a spire of rock, and then continued on the other side. Apparently it was like this all the way down, but occasionally Arachne would loop herself onto the bridge and jump down a few hundred feet to an other bridge. This sped up the long journey down, but was not very good for Annabeth's stomach. _Free falling through Tartarus was better than this_, she thought, as this was more like falling fifty stairs al a time, then jumping back up again tan steps, then repeating until they reached Arachne's desired destination.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they reach an other corridor. Arachne stopped and started untying the two of them form her back. Then Annabeth was violently thrown into a small prison cell. It was about the size of a dining table and Percy was thrown in with her. He landed on his side with a painful grunt. Arachne shut the door behind him and turned facing them.

"Well children, it looks like you'll be staying her a little while, or at least, until we find a place more...proper for you."And with a crackling laugh, she walked out of the small room, leaving the two of them alone, and if possible, Annabeth felt it would have been safer to keep falling through Tartarus for ever.

**Okay, so thats the end of chapter two. Please review. I'd like to get to ten before next post. Please? Oh and i'll be doing a quote of the chapter now, I've seen a lot of peoples do this so I thought I might try it out here's the first one:**

**"Those who mind don't matter, and those matter don't mind." **

**- Bernard M. Baruch **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I've been really busy with school and sports and just about everything else. I'm also suffering from a terrible illness called **_**writer's block.**_** Hope you enjoy, **_**voici **_**chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Yeah! I got the rights to HoO and PJO!**

**Rick Riordan: No, ya don't. This is just a dream.**

**Me: *wakes up* Noooo! **

III

Jason

**The attack didn't last very long. **About a half a dozen gryphons came swooping near the ship, which was when Leo went down to warn the rest of them. When they - He, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and coach Hedge- came up to the deck, the gryphons -big lions withs heads and wings of eagles- had landed. They were about five feet tall and their wingspan was about twice as long as he was. As soon as he came up, the gryphon nearest to him let out an ear splitting screech. The rest of the beasts looked over and circled them, but strangely didn't attack.

"Attack!" yelled Hedge, as he ran up from under the deck, waving his baseball bat around furiously. The rest followed up with quickly. Frank immediately transformed into an elephant. He charged at the gryphons, and as he did, the whole ship swayed sideways.

"Frank, be careful!" Hazel yelled, as she tried to regain her footing. Jason drew his sword and ran at the nearest gryphon. He jabbed at the beast's side and it evaporated into golden dust. Frank lifted another with his tusks and chucked it over the edge. Leo, who had come up from the engine room moments before, burst into flames, and hurled apple sized balls of fire at a gryphon. It's tail on fire, the gryphon set of and bumped into the mast, setting the sail on fire.

Jason thrust his hand and though the sky was clear, a bolt of lighting electrified the gryphon. Coach Hedge brained another from behind, and Hazel finish it off with a stab of her sword. He half wished Nico was there, but the son of Hades was to weak to fight. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Piper, who had gone to close to a gryphon, trying to fight with her knife. He new what was going to happen a second before it did. The gryphons swept at her, and in the second that it did, she turned around. She yelled in pain as she crumpled to the floor of the ship, her back soaked in blood.

"Piper!" He yelled. He ran into the gryphon she had been battling, and brought his sword down in a deadly arc. It evaporated into golden sand, and disappeared in the air. He knelt down next to Piper, the sounds of the ongoing battle drowned as he stared in horror at the blood gushing out of her wounds.

Apparently the last two gryphons had been killed because the other demigods ran to his side. Leo bent over and grabbed her around the arms. Jason, realising what Leo wanted to do, took hold of Piper's ankles and they brought her down to the infirmary, on the other end of the ship.

The infirmary was a small, white room with half a dozen beds in two rows. There were three round windows at the end of the room, each with sunlight pouring in. Nico, who was resting in one of the beds, jumped up the moment they came in.

"What happened? I heard lots of noise coming from the deck, but I was told not to go walking around, so I stayed here and-" he stopped suddenly, looking at the unconscious Piper. "What happened?" he asked again.

"Crazy gryphons- don't know how they got in- radar sould be working." Leo replied.

They laid Piper down on her stomach, and Jason sat down on a chair next to her, holding her cold hand. Leo hurried out of the room, probably to go check why- and how- the gryphons got in so easily. Frank and Hazel ran over to the supply cupboard and came back seconds later holding some Nectar, Ambrosia, bandages and couple bottles that Jason assumed were of medical purpose.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jason asked.

"Definitely." Hazel replied, pouring Nectar over Piper's back. "Jason, you should really get some rest, you look terrible."

"No, I'm fine." He said. But the truth was, he felt exhausted. He had hardly slept since Rome.

" Hazel's right, man. Piper's going to be fine. She's in good hands." Frank said, glancing at Hazel. "You're not making things better by not sleeping."

Reluctantly, Jason gave in and headed to his room. He kicked off his shoes and laid down in bed. As soon as he closed his eyes, dreams came to him.

At first, he was in a dimly lit canvas tent, with a single lantern hanging from a hook. He was looking at the scene from above. In the room there where three people: a girl and two guys, looking at a large map on a table. He recognised two of the three immediately. The third, however, he had never seen before.

"-send all our soldiers to the hills, we can't take them on from the beach." Said the girl, pointing at the map.

"Well then Reyna, what do you suggest?" said a scrawny, blond haired boy.

"I _suggest _we send the first cohort to the hills, then the second and third to the beach, and the fourth and the fifth into the forest."

"What do the scouts report?" Asked the third boy. He looked about Jason's age, with a brutish face and dark hair.

"They say that the defences will be easy to breach, they are ment to keep monsters out, not demigods." Replied Reyna.

"Very well we will use your strategy, we'll attack at dawn tomorrow." Octavian concluded, standing up and leaving the tent, and the brutish faced boy followed, leaving Reyna alone. She buried her face in her hands, then heaved a sigh. She stood up, rolled the map, and slowly walked out of the tent, as if trying to hold on to the precious time she had alone.

Suddenly, Jason stood in a place he recognized, grassy hills in the distance with the ocean to his left, a climbing wall that was gushing lava, teens walking around, all wearing orange t-shirts. He was standing in the middle of about two dozen strangely assorted cabins, from towering white marble to a small prairie house with a wreath of crimson red poppies hanging on the door.

A conch horn sounded in the distance. Everybody in the camp suddenly stopped what they had been doing. Then cries of battle rang around him. Romans ran in from all directions, the camp was surrounded.

Jason woke up in cold sweat. His mind was racing, his two families had started a war, which would probably result in an other civil war. What scared him the most was that he still wasn't sure which side he would take if he ever got back from the quest. The Romans had raised him, but the Greeks had accepted him and treated him as a leader. He took a deep breath to calm himself, then sat up and walked out of his room.

He wasn't quite sure where he was going until he saw the white door of the infirmary. He pushed the door open quietly and stepped in. Nico was still in the bed, since there weren't any extra rooms on the ship and he refused to take Percy's or Annabeth's rooms. Piper was lying on her stomach, her back was wrapped in bandages, and Jason was happy to see that there was no blood on the bandages. He sat down on the bed, at her feet. She groaned.

"Hey Jason." She whispered. He scooted closer and grabbed her hand.

"You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Piper replied. "I think the Ambrosia did its job." He leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Jason, I'm scared. What if Percy and Annabeth are-" Her voice broke. There where tears running down her face. Jason wiped them away with his free hand.

"Don't worry about it, they're strong. They'll make it." He tried to sound certain, but he wasn't so sure himself.

**There we go. All done. Again, I'm soooo sorry for the late update, but this one is my longest yet( about 1400 words). And I've decided some stuff:**

**First of all I'll be doing the POV's of Hazel, Annabeth, Jason and Frank.**

**Second I'll be putting in a character that we have all ready seen in PJO.**

**Third I'll be making this like the last book in the series, so they will have the big battles and such.**

**Anyways please review! **

**By the way I finished writing this in a sauna. O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Was up? Chapter four is here(mon). Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the lateness. Enjoy. Longest chapter yet! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own one copy of the lost hero, one copy of the son of neptune and one copy of the mark of athena. I don't own the rights to heroes of olympus, I don't own the rights to Percy Jackson, heck, I don't even own the computer I'm typing on. I'm not Rick. Happy?**

**Rick:*Nods*Yes**

**IV**

**Frank **

**Frank was extremely worried. **Two of his friends were in Tartarus (and even though he refused to think about it, they were probably dead), Nico was half-dead from his little fortnight in Tartarus, Piper's back was a mess of flesh and blood, and to make matters even worse, Hazel was hardly talking to him at all. Ever since Nico, who creeped Frank out, got on the ship, she had been strangely silent. The card game had been an exception. Most of the time, Hazel hung out with Nico. If he hadn't been Hazel's brother, Frank would have felt jealous.

He walked from the infirmary into his room. He had his bow and a quiver full of arrows leaning on the wall. Not quite sure of what to do, he picked up the bow and started to pluck the string. It was barely five minutes before Leo's voice blared through the speakers, announcing that they were about to land.

He stood up and opened the door, and saw Hazel waiting for him.

"Um, hi." he said stupidly. "Are you going up?" He mentally face-palmed himself.

"Yeah," replied Hazel. "Look, I'm sorry about not talking to you. Its just, with Percy and Annabeth gone, it feels like there's something missing, and there is of course. And Nico is the only one who knows anything about the House of Hades, and what Percy and Annabeth are going through, and how we can do anything about it." She paused.

"And?" asked Frank.

"And I'm scared for you." She replied. She looked down.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, Frank Zhang, your life depends on a piece of fire wood!" She looked up, angry tears pooling in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you," she whispered. " I'm sorry, that sounds so selfish. But I couldn't stand it. You're all I've got left." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

What she said surprised him, because he had been feeling exactly the same. Hazel really _was_ all he had left. He had lost his mother and his grandmother, Percy- who was his best friend-was in Tartarus, his house had burned down, he had even lost his place in the legion when he left for Rome on the _Argo II._ He wanted to tell her that, but suddenly he remembered something.

"Mars. He talked to me about that."

"When did you talk to Mars?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"At my house, remember our trip to Alaska?"

"How could I forget."

"Well, anyways," he paused, unsure of whether to continue. "He said something about sacrifice, and this old Chinese proverb: _eat bitter, taste sweet._ He explained that it meant that if I did the hard thing, the difficult thing, there would the best results. I think we should go up- the others will be waiting."

"Right," said Hazel. She wouldn't meet his eyes.

They walked up the stairs, an awkward silence hanging in the air. When they reached the deck, everybody but Piper and Nico (who were still in the infirmary) were staring over the edge of the ship. Frank joined them, and found himself looking at an amazing scenery.

The sky was a deep blue, completely cloudless. Below them, canyons covered in grass and low shrubs stretched out for a few hundred yards, then slowly the ground became flatter, and the few trees became more frequent. They were all quiet for a minute then Jason told them all to come to the lounge, which was sort of the dining room, war room, and tv room all rolled up in one.

Once they all sat down at the table, Leo jumped to the point.

"Do we have any tacos?"

"Valdez, this is serious!" Yelled coach Hedge. "We don't have time to mess around."

"Thank you coach," said Jason. "For finally saying something worth listening to."

"No problem, Jason. But we don't have any tacos, do we?"

"Coach!"

"Okay, okay fine. I'm hungry, killing monsters gives me an appetite." Frank cleared his throat loudly.

"So, when will you guys stop fighting over whether or not we have any tacos?" Frank asked.

"When I find out if we have any!" Coach Hedge yelled.

"Will you guys ever shut up!"Hazel exclaimed. "You're all acting like three year olds!"

"Okay, back to business. First off: the prophecy." Said Jason.

"Shouldn't we wait for Piper and Nico?" asked Frank. "They're in this to."

"Did someone call me?" Nico appeared on the threshold, looking pail but at least standing. He came gothe table and sat down next to Hazel.

"Okay now all we need is Piper." Stated Leo.

"Yeah, but she's passed out in the infirmary." Said Jason.

"Whatever, we can tell her everything later. Let's get started already!" Frank complained.

"Okay, the Prophecy. We all know it:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, _that's Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo and me. Clear?" Started Jason. "Then it was _to storm or fire, the world must fall,"_

_"_The world _must _fall, I don't like the sound of that." Leo commented.

"Yeah, Leo's right. That doesn't sound too good. So then we have _an oath to make with a final breath. _Anybody made any big promises lately?" Asked Jason. Everybody shook their heads.

"So lastly, _and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._"

"Guys, about the Doors of Death," said Nico. Everyone stared at him. "Um, well I'm not sure about the exact location, but they're somewhere in the south of Epirus."

"Then where are we going?" Frank wondered.

"We're landing near Parga." Replied Nico.

"But I thought you knew were it was, didn't you say you ' sensed death'." Hazel asked.

" Yeah, I can sense death around here. The House of Hades is so powerful that it emits death in a, like, ten mile radius."

"Wen you sat that you sense death," Leo said. "Can you smell it or-" Nico cut him off.

"No Leo, I can not _smell _death. It's more like a sixth sense."

"So when will we be landing?" Jason asked.

"In about," Leo checked his watch. "Five minutes, so get ready kids, uncle Leo's bringing you on a field trip."

################################################## ###############################

They landed in a green forest about a half mile up from the city, were they could see the whole city of Parga. It was built on the side of the ocean, on the rock surrounding the sea, so it sloped downhill. The houses were all painted in bright colors and the ocean was a forget-me-not blue.

"This is amazing!"Exclaimed Hazel as she got off the ship. Leo, coach Hedge and Nico were already down, admiring the scenery. Frank and Hazel were making there way down the rope ladder, and Jason was helping Piper down (after a half hour of rest and some Ambrosia and Nectar, she was back to normal).

When they all got down, they started walking down hill to the city. The sun was burning, the ground was steep and rocky, and the trees were swarming with mosquitoes. Pretty soon they became very sweaty, itchy, hungry demigods. Coach Hedge on the other hand, was swinging this baseball bat around and telling them to hurry up.

"It's not our fault we don't have hooves!" Complained Nico.

"Hey guys look, a path." Yelled Leo. "We must be almost there!" Sure enough, after just a few minutes, the forest opened, giving them an incredible view of Parga. They continued down a stone stair case, and found themselves in the middle of the city. There were stores all around them, with tourists shopping in them.

"Oh, that shirt is cute!" Frank tuned around to see Piper slap her hands to her mouth. Jason looked at her wide eyed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Piper McLean?"

Pipe smiled. "Sorry, my mom was probably messing with me. Although, that shirt _is _kind of nice." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay, whatever. But I suggest we save the world first. Then we can go shopping."

"And eat, I'm starving!" Said Coach. "Do we have any money?" Everybody checked there pockets. In the end they had: Two Canadian dollars, a golden drachma, and a paper clip.

"Great, we don't have any money," mumbled Frank. "Now what are we supposed to do?" Leo gve him and evil grin.

"I think I have an idea." Leo explained his idea, which consisted of Frank turning into a monkey and doing tricks to collect money.

"And if that doesn't work?"Asked Frank.

"Then we get you to turn into a friendly panda bear and give people hugs." Leo replied. Frank gulped, and glanced at Hazel she looked as surprised as Frank felt.

"Is there no getting out of this?" He asked Leo.

"Nope." And with that Frank tuned into a Tamarin and climbed onto Hazel's shoulder.

Half an hour later they earned almost sixty euros and Frank was ready to murder a certain Leo Valdez. He had jumped around acting all cute and cuddly, and letting little children pat his head. By the time they got enough money for the seven of them, he was certainly not feeling very cute or cuddly. Immediately after Leo said they had enough, he changed back (no mortals were looking) and punched Leo in the gut.

"What the heck? What was that for?" Leo wheezed.

"For making me turn into a monkey," Frank replied simply.

"Well we've got enough money," Said Piper. "So let's eat!" They walked around a bit trying to find a good restaurant.

"How about in here?" Asked Nico, as he gesture to fairly nice looking restaurant. They all agreed and went in. The waiter said something in Greek, but as he saw the strange look on there faces he switched to English.

"May I help you today?" He asked.

"Yes, we're seven." Jason replied. The waiter took them to a long table, and went to go get water. The restaurant was nearly empty except for a lady with long brownish hair eating some fish and a middle aged man with big ears and a balding head sitting next to the window.

"I thought you could speak Greek." Frank said to Piper.

"Yeah, _ancient _Greek."

The lady at the other table look up from her fish. She seemed to be listing to there conversation.

"So, what now?" Asked Leo, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Maybe we can find a lead, like a friendly god or spirit that is insane enough to try and help us." The woman at the other table stood up urgently, but before he could point it out, he felt hands close around his shoulders. He yelped and jumped out of his seat. The man who had been sitting at the window was standing behind him with the money in his hand. He gave Frank an mischievous smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The lady that had stood of earlier walked over to their table.

"Fallow me." She whispered. Frank exchanged a glance with Hazel. She looked at Jason, who frowned and then stood up. Piper hesitantly followed him and the rest got up too. She walked quickly out of town and towards the stone stair case they had come down earlier.

"I don't want to be rude of anything, but who the heck are you?" Leo asked the lady.

"You're being watched, go back to your ship with and fallow me." She said, not answering his question.

"Who are you?"Leo repeated more forcefully. She turned around facing them.

"I am Calypso."

**Okay there we go. Got that done with. I'm sorry for not updating in like, forever but ****NOW I'VE GOT ALMOST THE WHOLE STOY PLANNED OUT. ****And I'm really sorry that it took a long time to update I've just been so busy. Ever feel like the home work never ends? Well that's what I feel like now :( But I took the opportunity to write this just for you guys.**

**So R&R please! |:{) === Behold the Mexican mustache! **

**Oh and quotes:**

"**You've gotta dance like there's nobody watching,**

**Love like you'll never be hurt,**

**Sing like there's nobody listening,**

**And live like it's heaven on earth.****"**

― **William W. Purkey**

"**Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe.****"**

― **Albert Einstein**

**Bye then! **


	5. Chapter 5

**New announcement! I will now try with all my might to update faster. This may result in shorter and not as well written chapters (I usually try my best, but [please] cut me some slack, I'm twelve!) Anyway you'll be getting your chapters faster. BTW, it's still snowing/ ice raining. Today is the second snow day in a row. In case you didn't know what a snow day is, it's when school or the buses are cancelled because the roads are too dangerous to dive on. Keep in mind that this is April, and is technically spring. It feels like November. I swear this is the land of no spring.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Hey guess what, I own PJO and HoO.!**

**Nyan cat: meow, meow. Meow!**

**Me: Fine, you win Nyan cat. I don't own either.**

**V**

**Hazel**

**Hazel wasn't so sure **about the whole 'now follow me' thing. As Calypso let them further into the forest, she hung back at the end of the group.

"Are you alright, Hazel?" Frank asked.

"No, of course I'm not. How do we know she's not some evil flesh eating monster?" She asked.

"Coach Hedge would be able to tell. Apparently fauns- I mean, satyrs can smell monsters." He replied. "And Jason seems to be pretty sure too." She sighed.

"Okay, Frank. If you're sure." She swatted at a mosquito. They were getting further into the forest, and the path was sloping uphill.

"I don't remember it being so steep." She panted a few minutes later. They were getting very far behind the group now. "Wish we could go faster." Frank smiled, then turned into one of the giant eagles from the legion. She braced herself as Franks claws picked her up, and they flew upwards. She let out and elated whoop. Frank the eagle-man screeched, which she guessed meant " yahoo!".

They sore over the forest, and saw the small speaks that were the others, and finally, further out, the _Argo II._ They landed a minute later, on the port of the ship. Frank transformed back into human form. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said, taking a little curtsey.

"Any time, madam." Frank said as he took a bow. Hazel laughed. They waited of about half an hour before the others got up. They were all panting and grasping their sides. Then Leo looked up and saw them sitting on the deck, drinking coca-cola.

"How did you guys get up so fast?" He asked, bewildered. Instead of answering, Frank 'tossed' him a cola can, but it hit him in the head instead. Hazel bit her lip to try and stop laughing. Leo picked up the can, which had gotten a dent in in.

"I have a very thick scull." He noticed. Even Calypso was smiling. Leo opened the can and took a sip. "Delicious," he said. "It doesn't taste a thing like my head."

Frank tossed a can to Jason and Piper, who apparently had still not fully recovered because she was sitting down in the grass, he threw one to Calypso, who passed hers to Nico.

Frank jumped down onto the grass, accidentally dropping some coca-cola onto Leo's head. Hazel jumped down to, which was when Leo decided to spray some cola onto Frank. Frank ducked and the drink hit Hazel on the face. She sputtered for a moment before deciding to spray Leo with some of her coke.

Before long it had turned into a full fledged coca-cola war. Everyone (excepted for Calypso and Nico) was sticky and smelled like they had been attacked by sugary monsters. The fun ended when they ran out of coke and had to get changed.

As Hazel took of her denim jacket, she realized that the piece of fire wood that was tied to Franks life was missing. She panicked big time and ran out of her room, crossing Frank on her way out.

"What-?" He started.

"Your wood is missing!" She yelled, and ran of leaving a surprised Frank behind. She climbed down the rope ladder and got on her knees. She started searching for the small piece of wood and after a minute, Leo came down next to her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a piece of wood."

"In a forest?"

"Frank's piece of wood."

"Frank's what?" He said, clearly mystified. "Oh, the one that's tied to his life?"

"Yes, now either start helping or go get Frank." Leo dropped to his knees as well and started looking. After a few seconds, Hazel jumped up, the piece of fire wood clutched in her hand. She stepped backwards and tripped over Leo. She got up quickly and turned away. She felt her face burning and turned around to see Frank standing on the deck. She climbed up onto the ship and held out the piece of wood for him to see.

"It's lucky we found it!" Hazel exclaimed.

"It's lucky Leo knows his place." Frank grumbled as he watched Leo scamper up the lqdder and walk off to the ships wheel where Calypso was standing.

"Frank, please it was an accident. I didn't mean to fall on him!" Frank grabbed her hand. Calypso had given Leo a piece of paper and he was reading it. He frowned and asked her something, to which she replied and pointed to the ocean. Leo nodded and waved his arms back and forth to raise the sails. He turned the wheel and they were off, flying in the direction of the setting sun.

**Yeah, that was short. But at least now I don't have to apologize for the long-time-on-update thing. Next chapter is Annabeth, and I'll try and update as fast as I can. As a matter of fact, I'm going to start...NOW.**

**Quote: **

"**A room without books is like a body without a soul.****"**

― **Marcus Tullius Cicero**

**I mean...NOW **

**Well maybe in an few minutes, but you get my point.**

**Oh I made fudge last night, and my head is full of chocolaty goodness. Sugar, sugar, sugar. He, he, he, he. Baba waba. Yeah I'm hyper.**

**Bye! **


End file.
